Various prior art compounds have been synthesized and more specifically fluorinated to provide at least partially fluorinated organic compounds having a high degree of heat stability. For instance, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,606,212, compounds are disclosed which are derivatives of cyclohexane having full substitution of any hydrogen with fluorine and with various alkyl radicals on the cyclohexane ring. For example, perfluoro-1, 2,4-trimethyl cyclohexane is disclosed in the patent, and perfluoro-1, 3-diethyl-5-methyl cyclohexane is disclosed in the patent. However, compounds such as these have not satisfied particular needs for an inert fluid having a precise boiling point, vapor pressure and gas transport capabilities as is provided by the use of the present invention, which is set forth below.
Yamanouchi et al in "Perfluorochemicals as a Blood Substitute", CHEMTECH, June 1992, p. 354-358, describe the general applicability of known fluorochemicals as blood substitutes.